


Manos

by underthecircus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecircus/pseuds/underthecircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Doctor tiene la costumbre de agarrar las manos de la gente sin avisar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manos

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Quería escribir un Rory/Amy, pero al final salió esto. Todo es culpa de Eleven y su maravillosa sonrisa y lo guapa que es Karen Gillan. Y esa química que tienen entre ellos, joder.

Esa tarde, el Doctor cabecea en su hamaca, aquella que compraron cuando se detuvieron en una tienda de souvenirs de playa un día demasiado caluroso, demasiado brillante, demasiado bueno,  _demasiado_ para ser ignorado. Aquel día, Amy esperaba que el Doctor acudiese a la caja azul cargado de figuritas de conchas, de chapas de metal con mensajes estúpidos e, incluso, con varios sets de playa —cubos y palas de colores llamativos porque, al fin y al cabo, era el Doctor de quién se trataba, un niño perdido en el cuerpo de un adulto de 900 años— pero, en lugar de aquello, se aproximó con una sonrisa enorme, que le abarcaba el rostro entero, resplandeciente como las estrellas:  _¡Mira lo que he encontrado, Amy! ¿¡No es genial!? ¡Para la TARDIS!_  y le señaló efusivamente la red que le colgaba de los hombros, enredada entre sus cabellos, entre sus dedos largos y pálidos que se entornaron alrededor de sus muñecas y permanecieron allí, quién sabe durante cuanto tiempo.

Ella suspiró y se dejó llevar por su entusiasmo y, al salir de la tienda, las redes de la hamaca la envolvieron en un abrazo suave, alrededor de los hombros y él reía mientras intentaba convencerla para echar una carrera hasta el mar. Sus dedos le hacían cosquillas en la piel suave de la palma; ella se acomodó a sus grandes manos y disfrutó de su tacto: cálido, un poco áspero. El Doctor tenía la inexplicable costumbre de aferrarse a manos ajenas, sin importarle en absoluto el lugar o la situación o la compañía en la que se encontraran. En ocasiones era un roce sutil, dedos acariciándole los nudillos o jugueteando con sus pulseras. Otras, eran manos grandes y traviesas que le hacían preguntarse si aquella urgente necesidad de aferrarse a alguien era tan solo una manía o si había algo más.  
  
Amy Pond suele hacerse muchas preguntas que a menudo guarda para sí misma, aunque en ocasiones la curiosidad le suelta la lengua y habla, impertinente, más de lo debido. Pero es inevitable preguntarse cuando los ojos del Doctor se pierden en un infinito traslúcido de decenas de colores en los cielos de Patalania. O cuando su mirada recorre los controles de la TARDIS con una nota nostálgica, un lívido reflejo de melancolía chisporroteando en sus pupilas que procura ocultar moviéndose deprisa, inquieto, para que nadie pueda notarlo. A veces, Amy se pregunta si le da la mano a ella o si se la tiende a otra persona que ya no está allí, pero que había estado y había reído, llorado, amado, besado. Como ella.  
  
Amy se pregunta muchas cosas, sobretodo cuando el Doctor comienza a parlotear, a hablar sin cesar porque no para de hablar y a ella se le pierden curiosidades infinitas, insaciables en sus palabras.  
  
—Amy, ¿estás bien? —le mira con una ceja alzada, ligeramente preocupado.— No te has reído con mi chiste de los Sontarans.  
  
—Estaba pensando.  
  
—Ah, ya sé. —Amy parpadea. El Doctor sabe. El Doctor siempre lo sabe todo. Le tiemblan un poco las piernas.— Tú también querías una hamaca, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, la compartiremos.  
  
La pelirroja deja escapar un suspiro —y no es capaz de distinguir si es de alivio, de frustración o de las dos cosas al mismo tiempo—. Y piensa que lo único que puede hacer es dejarse llevar, intentar seguir el ritmo acelerado, imposible que marcan sus pasos, aferrada a su mano —porque, de ese modo, lo puede sentir más humano, más cercano, no una leyenda lejana que viaja entre las estrellas casi más antigua aún que el propio tiempo— como el primer día, como el último, como todos los días que aún están por llegar. 


End file.
